CMOS circuits commonly manufactured in the semiconductor industry have extremely low DC power dissipation. This is often a major reason for selection of CMOS type circuits. Typically, CMOS circuits operate from a single power supply, commonly designated V.sub.DD and having a single reference terminal, often designated V.sub.SS. However, various extraordinary requirements may arise wherein a second supply voltage is required by circuitry in a CMOS integrated circuit chip. It is undesirable to dedicate an external lead of a semiconductor package to provide such an additional voltage conductor, since LSI (large scale integrated) circuits implemented using CMOS technology require dedication of as many of the lead pins as possible to provide inputs and outputs for the integrated circuit. However, known methods of producing a regulated internal voltage generally dissipate a large amount of power, which is extremely undesirable, since a main reason for utilizing CMOS circuitry in the first place is to take advantage of its extremely low power dissipation.